


as you've always been

by vindice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kiharu and all her soulmates—both platonic and romantic, Love, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Kiharu loves, adores.





	as you've always been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Authorship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorship/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the light of my life! ♡

Kiharu loves her family.

As dysfunctional as it may get, with all their flaws and edges. It’s a little broken, a little insane and intense, but it’s hers, and she wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

She keeps her first family close to her heart, under her breastbone for safekeeping, even if by now most memories she has of them have blurred with the passing of time. They still bring warmth to her chest in the cold nights, when the silence is so loud it deafens her.

Kiharu loves, adores. She loves her father and her friends and the people in her life, even those who seem to have a temporary stay. All the people she sees on a daily basis, the ones that come into her shop and greet her first thing in the morning, the ones she crosses paths with and gift her with a smile, they too have a small place in her heart.

She adores her father, his strength, the way he once in a while smiles softly and with wistful eyes. She knows he sometimes looks at her and sees her mother, and even though that used to hurt, the ghost of her hanging off their backs, haunting and painful and so hard to look at not just for him but both of them, it now feels as warm and nostalgic and so full of love as her mother’s embrace used to be that they know she’s not really gone, always guarding over them.

Kiharu adores Genma, his protectiveness and his blank stares, how he takes no shit from anyone and yet allows her to have such influence over him as to get flustered when she tries to tease him about Raidou. She adores Kotetsu and Izumo, the way they represent the yin and yang in her eyes, how they’re the brothers she never had. She loves all three of them so very much, and they love her in return, show it through Izumo’s shining eyes and Kotetsu’s mischievous smiles and Genma’s unspoken thoughts.

She adores her children. Ino’s confidence; Chouji’s smile; Shika’s gentle heart. Naruto’s radiant soul; Sakura’s growing self-esteem; Sasuke’s enthusiasm. They brighten up her day when she’s feeling gray, bring a little sunshine to her doorstep. Kiharu wouldn’t know what to do without their presence nearby when she most unexpectedly needed it.

Kiharu adores her boys; the other fragments of her soul. Ensui the soothing cool her weary mind was missing, Iruka the warmth flooding her bones, Shisui the joy making her heart thrive.

Kiharu loves Ensui. His soothing presence, his steadfast loyalty and unwavering support; the way he always tries to see the whole picture, how his kindness never falters even after all the pain he’s gone through. He’s the last one would expect to be the first to wake up, but he still does just so he can stare at the three of them with soft, marveled eyes. She loves how at ease she feels when they’re together, when the world around her disappears and all she could ever need is sitting right in front of her, with him—her confidant, her best friend.

Kiharu loves Iruka. He’s rambunctious and lively, but he’s also sweet and bright, and she’s learnt so much from him. He’s kind and patient and sometimes a little shy, always humble no matter what. He always brings her flowers after a mission, always so good to her, to the kids, to her boys. Kiharu wouldn’t change anything about him even if she had to.

Kiharu loves Shisui. His bright smile that lights up her life, his amused gaze and serious countenance in public. His sense of justice and easygoing attitude, the way he comes home and kisses all three of them after being away for so long, how he caresses Ensui’s cheek, makes Iruka blush, wraps his arms around her waist when she’s cooking dinner and whispers  _ home sweet home. _

Kiharu loves, adores. 

She loves her family. She found it, all on her own. It's little, and broken, but still good. 

Yeah, still good.


End file.
